


Putting my trust in you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Bahrain was a bad weekend all together, but also a weekend of many firsts.In other words: Dan trusts Max more than anyone else and maybe they're more than just teammates with benefits





	Putting my trust in you

Daniel worried his lip between his teeth as he watched Max pace in front of him, the Dutchman gesturing wildly with his arms as he ranted about how the race had ended. Daniel had stopped listening a while ago, Max repeating practically the same sentence over and over again.

Something else was bothering the Australian this particular night. He knew how this night would end up, Max getting so riled up he would or start crying, or start kissing Daniel, or sometimes even those two combined. What was never different was the fact they always ended up in bed together. They weren’t exactly together, at least, Daniel didn’t think they were, since they hadn’t even acknowledged what they were doing out loud to one another, but this whole teammates and fucking arrangement seemed to work.

It would always be the same. A frustrating race, Max coming to Daniel, fucking throughout the night until they both fell asleep from exhaustion, Max leaving in the morning before Daniel woke up, leaving him to wonder sometimes what had actually happened the night before.

Another thing that never changed was the fact that Daniel was always the one who topped. They had started it out that way, and Daniel had never been confident enough to try it the other way around, not with anyone, not even Max, the one person he would trust with his life. People had always assumed that Daniel was a top, something he hadn’t minded very much years ago, until it had gone on for so long that Daniel had become too embarrassed to tell anyone he was technically still a virgin in that way.

“… Dan! Are you even listening?” Max suddenly called out. Daniel blinked in surprise and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Maxy, was distracted.” He said, holding out an arm to Max when the younger man pouted. Max walked over and promptly sat down on Daniel’s lap, pressing their chests flush together as he grinded down.

“You know what would help?” Max asked huskily. Daniel, quite out of character for the Aussie, swallowed nervously before grinning, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Max. Before the younger man could question it, Daniel dipped his head and captured Max’s lips with his own. Max kissed back without hesitation, parting his lips with a soft sound. Max slowly moved his hips against Daniel’s, the Aussie gasping into Max’s mouth at the pressure, feeling Max already hard against his thigh.

Max clearly wasn’t going to be patient tonight, already taking off his shirt as well as Daniel’s, sucking at the exposed skin of the other man’s collarbone. Daniel chuckled, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist as he slowly let himself fall back onto the bed, Max still on top of him.

Max eagerly reached between them to undo Daniel’s belt, his lips trailing kisses down Daniel’s neck and shoulder. When the Australian wasn’t as responsive as usual, Max glanced up in confusion.

“Sorry… Did I do something wrong? We don’t have to… I mean I understand if…” Max moved to stand up, but Daniel stopped him, tugging him closer to gently kiss him.

“No it’s not that, I just… I was thinking, that’s all.” He rolled his eyes at how old he sounded. Max grinned in amusement, rolling his hips once more, this time earning a moan from Daniel in return, who threw his head back in pleasure.

“Save the thinking for after.” Max purred as Daniel rolled them around, Daniel glancing down at Max now beneath him with a fond smile.

“Was thinking about this, actually.” Daniel admitted after a moment, while he was kissing his way down Max’s stomach, his hands swiftly pulling down Max’s jeans and boxers as he smiled at how Max was shuddering under his touches.

“What d’you mean.” Max asked breathlessly, arching his back when Daniel’s hand wrapped around his length. “God yes Dan…” he moaned, pulling Dan closer to kiss him once more. Daniel twisted his wrist, licking and biting the soft skin of Max’s neck at the same time.

“I want you to top me…” Dan murmured, so quietly he was almost sure Max wouldn’t hear him. The Dutchman’s breathing hitched, Max trying to turn his head to the side to look at Daniel, but the Aussie only moved his hand more firmly over Max’s cock, making it hard for Max to stay focussed.

“Daniel…” Max gasped out. “Wait…” he moved to push Daniel’s hand away, moaning at the loss of contact afterwards, his hips unconsciously bucking up. Daniel rolled of Max, refusing to meet his teammate’s eyes. He uncomfortably shifted his hips, despite the anxiousness that closed around Dan’s chest, his jeans had gotten considerably tighter.

“Daniel…” Max’s voice was soft as he pressed up against Dan’s side, reaching out to tilt Dan’s face towards him. Daniel bit his lip at the intense look in Max’s eyes. Max’s lips brushed almost tenderly over Dan’s for a moment.

“You’ll be safe with me, I promise, I’ll be so gentle…” Max murmured between kisses, slowly coaxing Daniel into kissing him back. “We don’t have to do anything, but know that if you want to, I will never hurt you.” Daniel shuddered, turning onto his side so you properly kiss Max. Max pulled back slightly, cupping Daniel’s face between his hands.

“Sure?”

“I’m sure” Dan answered with a shudder. Max grinned, finally kicking of his jeans, which had still been stuck around his ankles. He opened Daniel’s belt as well, slipping his hands into Dan’s jeans. Daniel gasped into Max’s mouth as the Dutchman’s palm pressed against his hardening cock. Dan impatiently pushed his jeans down, giving Max more space to touch him.

“God Maxy…” Dan moaned, grinding their hips together. Max wrapped around both their cocks, creating friction. Daniel gasped, burying his face in Max’s neck. Max groaned in return, his teeth dragging over over Dan’s ear. 

Max pulled back and pushed Dan over, the Aussie rolling onto his stomach, whining as Max’s hands soothingly rubbed over his back. 

“Still okay?” Max whispered, his hands stopping on Dan’s ass. Dan could only nod, his voice failing him. Daniel tensed as he felt Max’ mouth press against his hole,reaching back as best he could to clutch onto Max’s hand. Max comfortingly moved his fingers over Daniel’s wrist, his tongue pushing against the tight ring of muscle. 

Max pulled away, reaching for the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. Daniel made an almost strangled noise when Max’s finger slowly pushed inside. 

“Easy love, all okay.” Max said quietly, the soft kisses on Dan’s back soothing the uncomfortable feeling. Daniel moaned when Max curled his finger, arching his back to push back at Max.

“Max…” Daniel whined as one finger became two. Max gently shushed him again.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Max purred, carefully opening Daniel up. Dan shook his head, rolling his hips.

“Want you inside me…” Daniel keened. Once Max had made sure Daniel was well-prepared, he pulled his fingers away, making Daniel huff in annoyance. Max chuckled.

“Be patient, love.” he said as Daniel rolled onto his back again, Max between his thighs. Dan gasped as he felt Max’s cock press against his hole, the Aussie suddenly becoming nervous again. Max captured Dan’s lips into a soft kiss again, murmuring encouragement against the Aussie’s plump lips as he slowly pushed in. Daniel hissed at the uncomfortable feeling at first, but when Max’s wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock, the unease soon turned to pleasure.

“Oh god Maxy… You feel so good inside me.” Daniel said breathlessly as Max bottomed out. Max groaned in return, putting all his effort into keeping still inside Daniel for a moment, allowing him to get used to the sensation. Daniel’s legs wrapped around his waist, the Aussie urging him to move. 

Max’s trusts were slow at the start, his eyes searching Dan’s face to make sure he was still okay.

“All good?” Max purred, rolling his hips a little sharper and earning a gasp from Dan.

“I… god... no nevermind.” Dan mumbled, completely out of breath, arching his back to meet Max’s trusts. Max rested his forehead against Daniel’s.

“Tell me… Wait, am I hurting you.” Max worriedly stopped thrusting all together, making Daniel whine and push his hands down on Max ass, pulling him closer.

“Not hurting me… just… I love you… now please, don’t stop.” Daniel choked out, his eyes rolling back as Max’s hand wrapped around his cock again. Max started to move again, pressing soft kisses all over Dan’s skin. Dan threw his head back with a raspy moan, his fingers curling into Max’s

“Max, I’m gonna…” he shuddered. Max’s breathing hitched as Daniel clenched around him. Dan moaned out Max’s name as he came over his stomach and Max’s hand. Max could only manage a few more thrusts before he was coming as well, his face buried in Dan’s shoulder.

Dan tiredly wrapped an arm around Max’s waist as the Dutchman rode out his orgasm, holding him close. 

Then Max pulled out and rolled onto his side next to Daniel. Dan grimaced at the empty feeling, making Max smile. Daniel moved onto his side as well, facing Max and tangling their legs together. Max gently kissed him.

“I love you too Daniel.” Max whispered. Daniel grinned as Max scooted even closer, contently closing his eyes once he was cuddled up in Daniel’s arms. Daniel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t leave in the morning, okay?” Daniel asked after a comfortable moment of silence. Max chuckled, already half asleep.

“I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
